


Like the Day and Night

by Tokkiwrites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Break Up, Drabble, Jae's POV, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokkiwrites/pseuds/Tokkiwrites
Summary: A relationship that's just trapped between holding on and letting go.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 7





	Like the Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> brain fart jaepil drabble(??) honestly i don't know what this is lol inspired by Day6's Like the Day and Night.

Has it been 3 years since we have been together? I remembered the first time I saw him, doe eyes, toothy smile, a literal sun in human form. I am pretty much whipped the first time my eyes landed on him. And, today, being it is our anniversary, I plan on telling him how much I love him by giving a promise ring. 

Everything was perfect, almost too perfect. We ate dinner at our favorite restaurant, watched a movie, and now strolling around a park near the well-lit streets of Seoul. 

Halting from his steps, Wonpil looked at Jae.

“Jae, I need to tell you something.”

Jae couldn’t help but notice Wonpil’s face. He looked vexed.

“We need to stop. I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

How could he? I thought to myself. After three whole years…, Three perfect years he wants to end our relationship? 

"Why did we end up like this?” Jae snarled. Holding onto Wonpil’s wrist.

Silence.

"I asked you a question.”

“Maybe you don’t deserve a fucking answer.” Wonpil gritted through his teeth. Pulling his wrist from Jae’s hold.

Jae never saw his boyfriend this angry, and it got him off guard. 

He advances on him, now they're facing each other. "Tell me what's wrong?”. 

"I've been thinking this over... And this, this was never going to work out Jae".

"Tell me why it makes you think that this might not work out any more”.

"I've lost myself. It’s always the same, like the sun and moon... finding the same ground.  
I drowned too much from this relationship. I need to find me Jae. I'm tired".  
Wonpil doesn't wait for him to answer, he walked away, leaving behind Jae. 

“Happy Anniversary Babe.” he whispered to himself. 

Tears trickled down his face, hands clutched hard on the small box at his pocket.


End file.
